User blog:Niksdorfv/TD50S Chapter 1: The Plane And Its Problems
Chapter 1: ' '''The Plane And Its Problems ' AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, this chapter is like 1/3 of my usual chapters. So don't say - TOO SHORT! '' Camera shows a big airport with a giant plane with an emblem of our favorite producer and a celebrity - Chris Mc.Lean. As he wawed his hands the theme song starts to run. ''Theme song: In scene one we see Finn jumping from the plane to the ocean and landing on Viktor. In scene two Don jumping on the top of statue of library but Alexia not noticing stepped on his his hands and and he fell. Scene three we see James build a robot in Boston Park. But Ariel smashes through it on a mutant duck. In scene 4 Epic and Berry are racing to the finish but Nate jumped right across them and got to the finish first. In scene 5 Renny is trying to get the flag on a platform while Llewellyn is holding her on his shoulders. On scene 6 Nekya and Taylor are running away from the killer bear. And in the end we see all of them on the plane and then the plane breaks which makes all of them fall. '' '"Welcome to Total Drama 50 States!" - Said everybody's beloved celebrity - "We hade 6 seasons of action, drama, romance, and especially PAIN. This season we are with an all new cast, and an all new plane to take us on a tour to U.S.A. !'' 'And right beside him the plane's wing breaks and a raccoon comes out of the window.”'CHEF! WE NEED MORE DUCT TAPE!" ' '' '"Oh well.... here comes the bus with an all new cast." '- said Chris as he wawed to the bus which had crashed into the plane and people started screaming. '"Ok, tip for next time. Never trust a bear to drive." '''And right after that a girl comes out from the emergency exit and pukes outside. '"Welcome, Alexia. How was the ride?" 'asked McLean and giggled. '"I hate you...." 'said Alexia and fell on the ground.”'Surprisingly, I get that ALOT." 'Then a boy jumped out of the bus and did a back flip. '"Nice, Nate!" 'told him Chris and made a fist to fist bump him, but Nate just walked away. After him breaking out of the window fell Llewellyn and Berry, and just when they thought that its all right to stand up, Viktor screamed '"Cannon ball!" and jumped right on them. "Berry, Llewellyn and Viktor!" screamed Chris but they just nodded. And right when James was about to walk out, Ariel blows up the bus’s rooftop and the entire remaining cast flew right to the sky. "Boom, Boom!" - yelled Ariel "Meet, Ariel! And all of the others who have just flew to the ground. Epic, James, Don, Renny, Taylor, Nekya and Finn! Wow, I never seen somebody hurt so many contestants in 5 seconds. I might get a new manager." said Chris looking at Ariel. After 5 minutes when the cast could stand up, they all followed Chris to the elimination room. The room looked really decorated; it had different maps of states on the walls. A George Washington statue, and right next to the window it had a Hawaii sculpture like the first Chris's plane had. After everybody sat down on the benches that were put right next to the wall, Chris began telling them how it will work. "This is the elimination room, which I like to call the fall from the Washington." – Chris laughed and looked at the cast but by their faces he saw that they didn't get it. "The way you stay in is by getting a slice of American pizza. And in order to get someone out you must go to the bathroom and paint someone’s passport with red ink. “Cast then , followed Chris to their rooms. One was a dirty, room with broken windows, crashed walls and duct taped floor. But in the other room it was covered with gold. It had its own snack bar a bed-chairs and a free wi-fi. "Sweet ! Are we sleeping in the gold one? “Asked Llewellyn waiting for the answer. "Only if you win. But if your team loses, you get to spend your night in the loser cabin." '''- answered Chris and waved to the loser cabin. "And about teams.... its time to split you on the teams. Taylor, Finn, Berry, Renny, Nate and Ariel..... you are.... Smart Owls! And the other ones that have left are Scary Ravens. And when I said SPLIT the teams I meant...." ''- ''Chris couldn't finish his sentence because the planes floor split in two and they all started falling. ''"I DON"T WANNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - yelled Renny "I do." said Ariel and then ''To Be Continued ''Words showed on the screen. Category:Blog posts